Vertraue niemanden außer dir selbst
by DarkCarry
Summary: Severus Snape hat einen tiefen Wunsch, doch um diesen erfüllen zu können, braucht er Draco als Mittel zum Zweck... Draco wird sein Werkzeug, damit der das bekommt was er will - Hermine Granger!
1. Geheime Gedanken

Hallo Leute!  
Also zuerst einmal, wil ich betonen, dass ich hier zum ersten Mal eine Story veröffentliche! Also bitte seit nicht zu streng :)  
Aber dennoch hoffe ich das viele meine Story lesen, und mir auch dann Feedbacks geben, damit ich weiß, was ich im nächsten Kapitel besser machen kann!  
Dann möchte ich noch einen großen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Sarah richten! Danke Süße! knuffz  
Nun wünsch ich nur mehr viel Spaß!

* * *

**::Kapitel 1::**  
Geheime Gedanken

Es war kurz vor Mittag, die Zeit, in der man wie üblich sich auf den Weg zum großen Speisesaal machte. Aus jedem Gang konnte man Türen knarren und wieder ins Schloss fallen hören. Kurz darauf ertönten hastige Schritte, welche unaufhaltsam sich der Großen Halle näherten. Doch diese war nicht völlig verlassen, ein Mann stand still schweigend in einer Ecke und schien auf etwas zu warten. Die ersten hungrigen Schüler stürmten die sonst so ruhige Halle. Hier und dort konnte man vereinzelt ein paar fluchende Sätze aufschnappen, welche sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Lehrer von Hogwarts bezogen. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand der Schüler, schien den Mann in der Ecke wahr zu nehmen. Einige warfen sich zwar gegenseitig verwirrte Blicke zu, da sie dieses Verhalten an diesem Mann nicht kannten, sagten aber kein Wort, sondern liefen aufgeregt in den Speisesaal. Dann, dann war es endlich soweit. Die Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor kamen die große alte Treppe herunter. Ihm viel sofort das wehende leicht golden wirkende Haare der jungen Schülerin auf, welche sich angeregt mit keinem anderen als Harry Potter unterhielt. 

Harry Potter, dieser fantastische Junge, der Lord Voldemort die Stirn geboten hatte, und dies Wort Wörtlich. Wie er diesen Jungen verabscheute. Immer hieß es ‚Harry Potter da und Harry Potter hier' und jedes Mal beim Quidditch musste natürlich er den Schnatz finden. Klar wer auch sonst! Seine vor Hass glühenden Augen, wechselten jedoch dann wieder von Harry zu dem Mädchen neben ihm. Seine Augen fixierten dieses unberührte und wunderschöne Wesen sofort. Jeden ihrer Bewegungen speicherte er in seinen Gedanken. Jeden Schritt den sie tat, nahm er in sich auf. Dann, sie lächelte. Es war als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen. Dieses Lächeln… es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Mit so viel Schönheit und Weiblichkeit versehen, dass es einem schon von weitem warm ums Herz wurde. Langsam kam sie immer näher auf ihn zu, unbewusst das wusste er, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Mit jedem Schritt den sie näher auf ihn zu machte, nahm er ihren verführerischen Duft intensiver warm. Eigentlich wollte er sie ja einfach packen und an sich drücken, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte und auch nicht konnte… 

Plötzlich warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Wie sagt man: Ein Blick sagt mehr als Tausend Worte… Ohja, ihr Blick sagte mehr. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Kurz sah er ihr direkt in die Augen, und eine unheimliche Regung tat sich in seinem Körper auf, doch er veränderte seine Mimik in keinster Weise. Es lag ihm im Blut, seine Gefühle nicht offen preis zu geben. Noch nie hatte er das getan, und in diesem Fall würde er es auch nicht tun. Nicht so… nicht hier. Als er wieder bei Sinnen war, stand er erneut alleine in der Großen Halle. 

Alle Schüler waren bereits lauthals am Essen. Kurz atmete er tief durch, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, dann schritt er langsam und unbekümmert ebenfalls in den Speisesaal. Einen üblichen, abweisenden und arroganten Blick aufgesetzt, nahm er auf seinem Sessel platz. Erneut schweifte sein Blick über die Scharr von Schülern, doch nur ein einziger unter ihnen interessierte ihn. Ein Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor… ein Schlammblut… Doch auch dies war im egal, ihre Abstammung interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht, nein er war an etwas ganz anderem interessiert. Kurz huschte ein hinterhältiges Schmunzeln über seine Lippen, welches aber sogleich wieder verblasste. Um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er nicht wirklich anwesend war, was seine Gedanken betraf, hievte er zwei große Lammkeulen auf seinen Teller. Als er dann auf seinen Teller blickte und zu essen beginnen wollte, hielt er inne. Diese Lammkeulen…so wie sie auf seinem Teller lagen… riefen Bilder vor seinem Inneren Auge hervor. Kurz schloss er seine Augen. 

_Ihre Schenkel… frei und zum berühren nahe. So zart und vollkommen, will sie berühren, sie spüren.  
Diese Schenkel, will ich in meinen Händen halten, sie zu mir ziehen, sie in Position bringen…  
_Lautes Flügelschlagen riss in aus seinen Gedanken, welche durch zwei Lammkeulen hervorgerufen wurden. Die Post war eingetroffen. Tausende von Eulen schwirrten durch den Speisesaal und suchten ihre Empfänger. Kreischend ließen sie sich auf den Tischen nieder und flogen mit erneutem Kreischen wieder davon. Danach kehrte die übliche ‚Ruhe' wieder zurück. Die Schüler tratschten und aßen mit voller Lust. Auch die Lehrer unterhielten sich, sei es über die Schüler, oder gewisse Regeln oder einfach nur über Private Sachen. Seine Gedanken, für ein paar Minuten unter Kontrolle haltend, begann er nun ebenfalls zu Essen. Noch bevor sich die meisten Schüler und Lehrer von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatte, verlies er den Speisesaal. 

Er hatte heute wieder einen der wenigen Tage, an dem er seine wilden Gedanken und Gelüste nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. In jeder Sekunde hatte er ihre Gesicht, ihren Körper vor Augen. Sah was er mit ihr machen wollte… aber nicht konnte. Hastig eilte er durch die kalten und leicht modernden Gänge in sein Reich. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in einen großen bequemen Sessel sinken und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer. Die Zeit verging, und er saß noch immer stumm in seinem Sessel, nicht achtend auf die Zeit, nicht achtend darauf, was er zu tun hatte. Die Flammen tanzten vor seinen Augen und schienen eine Art Rhythmus zu entwickeln, bis sie sich in eine Art Bild verwandelten… „Her…" wollte er so eben nuscheln, doch als er kurz blinzelte, erkannte er das es gar nicht das Gesicht war, das er gedachte hatte zu sehen.

„Wieso sitzen Sie hier? Sie sollten schon längst im Unterricht sein!" sagte eine leicht erzürnte Stimme aus dem Flammenherd. „Oh… entschuldigen Sie" gab er nur leicht verwirrt zurück. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg" Das Gesicht in den Flammen schien noch immer wütend über diese Situation. „Das will ich doch hoffen!" Danach war es auch schon verschwunden, und machte den üblichen prasselnden Flammen im Kamin Platz. _Ich und meine Gedanken… irgendwann bringt mich das noch ins Grab! _Dachte er sich verärgert und machte sich mit wehenden Umhang auf den Weg in das Klassenzimmer, in dem er schon seit glatte 10 Minuten sein sollte.

* * *

So das war mal das Erste Kapitel, ich weiß etwas kurz, aber für das Erste reicht es doch ;)  
Denn wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt weiter schreiben soll!  
Soll ich? :D 


	2. Der Deal

**Taro Misaki:** Danke für das Kompliment! Und nein, ich brauch nicht so lange! ;) Hoffe mal, dass ich auch weiterhin so schnell uploaden kann!  
**Sarah:** Du übertreibst immer :) Aber natürlich freu ich mich, wenn ich dich dazu bring, dass du mit offenem Mund da sitzt! Und ich mach ja e schnell weiter, bitte kein Feuer! :D

* * *

****

**::Kapitel 2::**  
Der Deal

Knarrend stieß er die große alte Kerkertüre auf und rauschte mit wehendem Mantel in das Klassenzimmer. „Ich will keinen Mucks hören, weder Fragen noch Wünsche, nichts! Ihr werdet an dem Trank von letzter Stunde weiter machen! Kein Geschwätze kein Gemurmel!" Jeder der Schüler, selbst die Slytherins hörten anhand seiner Stimme, dass Professor Snape heute anscheinend ziemlich gereizt war. Für die Schüler von Gryffindor unterschied sich Snape heute kaum von all den anderen schlimmen Tagen. „Professor…" wisperte eine leise Stimme aus den hinteren Reihen. „Mister Longbottom ich weiß das Ihr Trank wahrscheinlich wieder nicht die gewünschte Farbe aufweist, also jammern Sie mich nicht damit voll" Von den Tischen der Slyhterins konnte man ein leises Gekicher wahrnehmen, was durchaus üblich war, wenn es um Longbottom ging. „Aber…" Neville wollte etwas erwidern, doch seine Stimme versagte, wie so oft, wenn er mit Snape reden wollte. „Aber, aber, aber! Mister Longbottom können Sie außer _Professor _und diesem ständigen _aber _auch noch andere Wörter von sich geben? Oder hat Ihnen ihre Mutter das Sprechen nicht beigebracht?" 

Diesmal konnten sich die Slytherins das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Vor allem Draco und seine zwei Kletten, brüllten am lautesten. „Professor!" meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort. Sie hasste es, wenn Snape Neville immer so behandelte. Er wollte doch eine ganz simple und einfache Frage stellen und er musste dies natürlich wieder für seine Beleidigungen nutzen. Diese Stimme, sie machte ihn regelrecht wahnsinnig, doch im positiven Sinne. „Ja Miss Granger? Sie wünschen?" Er musste sich anstrengen, nicht liebevoll zu klingen, doch er schaffte es, dass in seiner Stimme immer noch dieser sarkastische Tonfall mitschwang. Hermine stand auf und sah Snape fest aber ein wenig wütend an. Oh Gott, er liebte es, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war. Diese Augen, sie hatten eine solche Stärke und genau das war es, was sei für ihn so anziehend machte, abgesehen natürlich von ihrem noch so jungen und makellosen Körper. „Professor, ich denke Neville wollte Sie einfach nur fragen, wie lange wir diesen neuen Zaubertrank aufbrauen müssen. Stimmt's Neville?" Sie blickte ein wenig lächelnd zu Neville hinüber, welcher leicht zitternd nur nicken konnte. „So so… Miss Granger denkt also… welch Freude!" 

Er wusste nicht recht wieso, aber er konnte in diesem Moment sein übliches gehässiges Grinsen zeigen. Es war fast so, als würde es ihn erregen sie nur noch mehr zu reizen. Ron der neben Hermine saß, lief mit jedem Wort, dass Snape von sich gab, nur noch roter im Gesicht an. Harry wusste, dass Ron bereits innerlich kochte, ihm erging es nicht viel besser. „Ron bitte halt dich raus…" flüsterte er zu seinem Freund, denn er wusste, würde Ron sich nun ebenfalls noch einmischen, dann würde Snape dem Haus auch noch Punkte abziehen. Hermine jedoch, sagte nichts auf Snapes sarkastische Worte sondern hielt seinem Blick stand. „Gut, wenn dies die Frage war, werde ich sie natürlich beantworten. Der Trank den wir soeben brauen, sollte mindestens eine viertel Stunde kochen, danach könnt ihr ihn abschöpften und mit eine Probe davon auf den Tisch stellen. 

So das war, genug der Scherze und Freuden. Der Trank braut sich schließlich nicht von alleine!" Snape drehte sich herum, jedoch nicht ohne Hermine noch einen kurzen, aber leicht finsteren Blick zu zuwerfen. Neville schluckte den großen Klos, denn er soeben im Hals hatte hinunter und murmelte ein leises _Dankeschön _zu Hermine. „Schon gut Neville. Pass nur auf das du ihn nicht zu lange kochst!" sagte sie freundlich und machte sich dann wieder über ihren eigenen Trank her. Ron und Harry hatten sich mittlerweile auch wieder beruhigt und waren gerade dabei, die Probe abzufüllen. Der Rest der Stunde verließ den Umständen entsprechen ziemlich ruhig, abgesehen davon, dass Nevilles Trank wie schon so oft in die Luft geflogen war und das Draco sich natürlich wieder darüber lustig gemacht hatte, war es eine ganz normale Zaubertrankstunde. Nachdem alle, außer Neville natürlich, ihre Probe abgegeben hatten, und sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten, wollte Snape nun endlich die Change ergreifen, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. „Mister Malfoy, Sie warten kurz, ich muss mit Ihnen etwas besprechen!" Der angesprochene blieb ruckartig stehen und sah seinen Hauslehrer etwas fragend an, aber nickte. Als alle Gryffindors den Kerker verlassen hatten, ebenso alle Slytherins, mit einer Ausnahme, schloss Snape die Tür und sah seinen Lieblingsschüler ernst an. „Professor, über was wollen Sie mit mir reden?" fragte Draco direkt heraus und lehnte sich leicht gegen einen Tisch. „Mister Malfoy… ich hätte eine Bitte an Sie" begann Snape und kam sich plötzlich ziemlich ungeholfen vor, noch nie war er in solch einer Situation gewesen, in der er Hilfe benötigt hätte, und dann auch noch von einem Schüler. „Eine Bitte?" 

Draco stutzte, denn er war es ebenso wenig gewöhnt von seinem Hauslehrer, dass er jemanden um etwas bat. „Sie haben richtig gehört Mister Malfoy. Eine Bitte. Wie sie selbstverständlich wissen, ging in den letzten Jahren der Hauspokal immer wieder an Gryffindor…" Snape ging im Klassenzimmer ein wenig hin und her, aber darauf bedacht Draco immer wieder einen kurzen Blick zu zuwerfen. „… und ich bin nicht gewillt, es dieses Jahr ebenfalls einfach so hin zunehmen. Darum möchte ich, dass Sie Mister Malfoy, sich etwas näher mit Miss Granger beschäftigen und sie etwas für sich gewinnen" Nun war es raus, und er spürte eine kleine Erleichterung in ihm. „Bitte was?!" Draco sah Snape mit weiten Augen an. „Professor, ich bin natürlich auf Ihrer Seite, wir müssen heuer diesen Hauspokal gewinnen. 

Aber… doch nicht so. Sie wissen, dass ich für unsere Hausmannschaft spiele, und ich werde beim nächsten Spiel diesen Potter besiegen!" Draco stand nun vor Snape und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, als Zeichen davor, dass es ihm ernst war, Harry Potter zu besiegen. „Mister Malfoy in allen Ehren, aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Sie diesen … Potter nicht besiegen können. So leid mir dies tut" Draco funkelte zum ersten Mal seinen Hauslehrer an, doch er wusste, dass er eigentlich damit Recht hatte. „Gut... Aber wie soll ich das anstehen? Und überhaupt wieso sollte ich das für Sie tun?" Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann Draco den Grund für diese Bitte wissen wollte, dass wusste Snape und er hatte sich auch schon eine Antwort überlegt. „Mister Malfoy, dass kann ich Ihnen kurz und bündig erklären. Sie werden das für mich tun, und ihre Noten werden weiterhin so gut glänzen wie bisher" Draco grinste etwas und schien Snapes Aussage nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen. „Soll das heißen Sie wollen mir drohen, dass ich wenn ich nicht darauf eingehen, dass Sie meine Noten verschlechtern werden?" Snape ging nun wirklich drohend auf den Jungen vor ihm zu und beugte sich ein Stück hinunter. „Oh ja das will ich Mister Malfoy. 

Doch bedenken Sie eines, Sie tun es für sich, für mich und natürlich für das gesamte Haus Slytherin, welches schon voriges Jahr und all die Jahre zuvor den Hauspokal verdient hätte!" Snape hatte Recht, Slytherin hätte jedes Jahr den Hauspokal verdient, doch nur wegen diesem verdammten Potter war es nie dazu gekommen. „Nagut… was schlagen Sie vor?" Snape setzte sein triumphierendes Lächeln auf. Er hatte Draco in der Tasche, es war viel einfacher gegangen, als er es sich gedacht hatte. „Nun, Sie werden Miss Granger etwas näher kommen, natürlich nicht zu nahe versteht sich. Nur so, dass sie Ihnen Vertrauen schenkt" Snape war wieder von Draco zurückgewichen und ging erneut im Klassenzimmer hin und her, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Näher kommen? Miss Granger? Vertrauen?" Draco war mit der Idee überhaupt nicht einverstanden, was man aus seiner Tonlage gut heraus hören konnte. „Wieso ausgerechnet dieses Schlammblut?" 

Snape sah den jungen etwas finster an. „Ganz einfach Mister Malfoy. Wenn Sie wollen das Potter ihnen Vertraut, müssen Sie schon größere Geschütze aufziehen, als bei Miss Granger, und es macht auch nicht zu viel Aufsehen, als bei diesem Potter!" Gut damit hatte er Recht, doch wieso ausgerechnet Granger? „Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor, dass mir Granger einfach so vertraut? Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Granger ist ziemlich schlau, ich glaube kaum das sie mir einfach so mir nichts dir nichts vertraut!" Snape sah sein Werkzeug, Draco Malfoy, an. „Da haben Sie Recht, aber Sie werden es schon schaffen. Lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen Mister Malfoy. Sie haben schließlich auch einen Kopf zum denken. Sollten Sie es allerdings nicht schaffen, bin ich gewillt Sie durch die bevorstehenden Prüfungen fallen zu lassen!" Diese Drohung verstand Draco nur zu gut, nun wusste er, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als auf Snapes Vorschlag einzugehen. Sollte er nämlich durch die Prüfungen fallen, würde ihn sein Vater wahrscheinlich eigenhändig erwürgen. „Okay okay. Was passiert, wenn mir Granger doch vertrauen sollte? Was dann?" 

Snape musste ein erneutes triumphierendes Grinsen mit Müh und Not zurückhalten. „Sie werden mit natürlich am Laufenden halten, was die ganze Sache betrifft. Sollte es dann soweit sein, dass Miss Granger ihnen vertraut, werden Sie mit ihr zum See gehen, aber wohl bemerkt in der Nacht. Ich werde Sie beiden dann dort antreffen, Miss Granger bekommt einen saftigen Punkteabzug von mir, und Sie werden Miss Granger dann noch der Anstiftung beschuldigen, worauf ich ihr noch einmal Punkte abziehen werde. Sie fragen sich natürlich was das unserem Haus hilft. Ganz einfach, diese Punkte werden sie auf keinen Fall beim nächsten Spiel wieder hereinholen können. Dafür sorge ich!" 

Obwohl Draco den Sinn der ganzen Idee noch immer nicht ganz verstand, denn eigentlich half das nicht wirklich viel in seinen Augen, aber er nickte nur. „Gut. Aber Sie werden unserem Haus nicht auch Punkte abziehen oder?" Snape grinste. „Natürlich nicht Mister Malfoy, dann hätte das Ganze doch keinen Sinn!" _Hat es so und so nicht…_ dachte sich Draco aber erneut nickte er nur, denn diese Drohung mit den Prüfungen sitze ihm noch im Nacken. „Gut dann hätten wir dies geklärt!" Snape hielt Draco seine Hand hin, als Zeichen, das der Deal gilt, denn sie soeben besprochen hatten. Doch Draco zögerte kurz, ganz so sicher war er sich nicht, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl, also reichte er Snape die Hand und ging somit auf diesen Deal ein. „Sie werden mich selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden halten Mister Malfoy?" fragte Snape, als er die schwere Kerkertür aufstieß, um seinen Schüler nun zu entlassen. „Ja das werde ich…" gab Draco nur zurück und verließ nun ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer. 

_Oh Miss Granger, bald werden Sie sich wünschen, nie in mein Leben getreten zu sein. _Snape spürte wie diese Wallungen durch seinen Körper strömten, bis hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Er war seinem Ziel – Hermine Granger – einen Schritt näher gekommen und dies spürte er deutlich. Es gierte ihn schon regelrecht danach… doch er musste sich noch zurück halten. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sie endlich spüren konnte und dass mit ihr anstellen konnte, was er sich jeden Abend im Geiste ausdachte.

* * *

So das war das 2te Kapitel, ich hoffe es ist genauso gut/schlecht wie das Erste :D  
Freu mich natürlich über jedes Feedback!  
Weiterschreiben?


	3. Der Anfang vom Ende

SORRY!  
Tut mir leid das ich so lange keinen Upload mehr gemacht habe, aber irgendwie kam ich nie wirklich dazu... hoffe ihr seit mir nicht zu böse und ließt euch das Kapitel dennoch mit Freude durch! ;)

Danke auch an die vielen Kompliment und Reviews! knuffz

* * *

::Kapitel 3::  
Der Anfang vom Ende

Schon lange war es her, dass die Schüler von Hogwarts eine Tag frei bekamen, um endlich wieder nach Hogsmade gehen zu können. Doch Heute war genau dieser Tag gekommen. Schon vor zwei Wochen wurde der Zettel für die Anmeldung in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehängt, zahlreiche Schüler trugen sich ein und freuten sich schon seit diesem Tag darauf. Natürlich waren Fred und George die erste im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, die sich eingetragen hatte für den Tag in Hogsmade, um ihre Scherzartikel wieder aufzustocken. „Los macht schon Harry, Ron!" rief Hermine etwas aufgeregt, denn sie hatte sich diesmal auch schon sehr lange auf diesen Tag gefreut. Heute war es endlich soweit, dass sie sich einen neuen Umhang besorgte. Ihr alter war schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, und darum hatten ihre Eltern ihr ein wenig Geld geschickt für einen neuen. „Schon gut Hermine, wir sind doch schon da!" sagte Ron etwas eingeschnappt, als er mit Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. „Gut, lasst uns gehen!" Ohne ein weiteres

Wort, verließen die drei den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portal und gingen in die Große Halle hinunter. Zur gleichen Zeit, vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. „Zauberelexier" Sekunden Bruchteile später, klappte das alte Gemälde zur Seite und legte den Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins frei. Der Mann trat ein und schaute sich etwas suchend um. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu dem Neuankömmling und warfen diesem, fragende Blicke zu. „Wo ist Mister Malfoy?" erklang die raue Stimme. „Hier" antwortete eine andere und schon trat Draco Malfoy aus der Menge der Slytherins hervor und sah seinen Hauslehrer etwas fragend an. „Ich muss mit Ihnen etwas besprechen, bitte folgen Sie mir!" War das einzige was Snape sagte, denn gleich darauf war er durch den Durchgang wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Crabbe und Goyle sahen Draco mit weiten Augen an, worauf dieser nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ein unbeschreibbares Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, dann verschwand er ebenfalls durch das Portal nach draußen. „Mister Malfoy, ich habe mir erlaubt, Sie in der Liste einzutragen. Sie werden also diesen Tag in Hogsmade verbringen!" Sagte Snape als sie beide ein paar Gänge von ihrem Haus entfernt waren.

„Wie bitte?" Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie haben richtig verstanden. Das Quidditchtraining wird für Sie heute ausfallen!" Snapes Miene war ernst, keine Regung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, aber man konnte sehen, dass er dies tot ernst meinte. „Aber… so werden wir Gryffindor nie schlagen! Ich werde zum Training gehen!" Snape tat einen Schritt auf Draco zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Draco wusste nicht was es war, aber er fühlte sich plötzlich wie versteinert. Snapes Augen schienen in regelrecht zu durchleuchten und sie machten in nervös. „Sie werden nicht zu diesem Training gehen. Sie werden nach Hogsmade gehen und unseren Plan beginnen!" Draco schluckte unauffällig und nickte nur. Obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste wieso, aber er brachte einfach keinen Ton mehr heraus. Snape jedoch war dies aufgefallen und musste sich ein amüsantes Schmunzeln zurückhalten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine solch beklemmende Wirkung auf den Jungen ausüben könnte, teilweise fand er dies sogar sehr erregend. „Gut, dann wären wir uns ja einig. Doch Sie sollten sich beeilen. Die anderen haben sich bereits in der Großen Halle versammelt!" Snape packte seinen Lieblingsschüler leicht an den Schultern, drehte ihn herum und schob ihn leicht den Gang entlang. „Nun Mister Malfoy, gehen müssen Sie aber doch noch selbst" sagte er in seinem üblichen sarkastischen Tonfall. „Oh… zu schade, ich dachte Sie würden mir die Ehre erweisen und mich runter tragen!" gab Draco mit einem fast gleichen Tonfall zurück, was ihn selbst etwas verwunderte, doch Snape sagte kein Wort darauf, er blickte seinen _Untertan_ nur an.

„Los kommt aufstehen ihr Schlafmützen! Wenn wir ein Fach hätten, welches _schlafen_ heißen würde, hättet ihr eine glatte eins!" meinte Hermine grinsend und rüttelte ihre beiden Freunde abwechselnd aus dem Schlaf. „Was denn?" murmelte Harry verschlafen. „Wir sind bereits da!" sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. „Los Ron!" Nun war Harry wieder wach, stand vor seinem Freund und versuchte diesen nach draußen zu schleifen. „Man Harry… lass mich doch einmal ausschlafen…" jammerte Ron vor sich hin und machte sich gleich doppelt so schwer, als er wirklich war. „Jetzt Ron, stell dich nicht so an, wir gehen auch ein Butterbier trinken!" Plötzlich stand Ron hellwach auf seinen Beinen. „Butterbier? Auja!" Harry musste einfach schmunzeln, auch wenn er zugleich etwas sauer auf Ron war, doch er konnte einfach nicht sauer sein auf seinen Freund. „Ah, da seit ihr ja endlich. Los kommt wir gehen gleich meinen neuen Umhang besorgen!" Harry warf Ron einen viel sagenden Blick zu, worauf dieser nickte. „Hermine hör zu… du weißt das wir beide nicht so auf _shoppen_ stehen. Also wir holen uns inzwischen ein paar neue Schokofrösche und wir treffen uns dann einfach in den Drei Besen, okay?" fragte er vorsichtig und warf Harry einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ach Jungs… und ich dachte… okay okay aber nehmt mir welche mit ja?" Harry und Ron nickten wie auf Kommando und winkten Hermine noch einmal kurz, bevor sie auch schon auf dem Weg waren, zu ihren Schokofröschen und weg von Hermines Shoppingtour. Diese schüttelte leicht unverständlich den Kopf, dann ging sie auch schon in den Laden, auf den sie sich schon seit 2 Wochen freute.

Zehn Minuten später, stand Hermine auf einem kleinen Schemel, die Hände zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt, darauf wartend, dass man ihre Maße fertig übernommen werden. Plötzlich blieb ihr Herz stehen, Malfoy stand draußen und sah durch das Fenster zu ihr herein. Malfoy? Wieso war er hier? Was sie wusste, hatte er sich gar nicht eingetragen um nach Hogsmade zu kommen, also warum war er dann jetzt doch hier? Plötzlich ging er auf die Türe zu und drückte die Klinke herunter, kurz darauf ertönte ein nerviges schrilles Läuten, welches sein Eintreten ankündigte. „Na sieh mal einer an. Granger lernt fliegen!" sagte Malfoy mit seiner üblichen sarkastischen Stimme. Er beäugte Hermine mit einem etwas schwer zu identifizierenden Blick. „Haha sehr witzig Malfoy!" sagte Hermine mürrisch und überdrehte leicht die Augen. „So das hätten wir Miss Granger!" Kurz darauf konnte Hermine auch schon wieder von dem Schemel runtergehen und brauchte nun nur mehr auf ihren neuen fertigen Umhang warten. „Was suchst du hier Malfoy?" Draco sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Was sucht man wohl in einem Laden für Zauberumhänge?" fragte er und grinste amüsant. Hermine sagte kein Wort darauf, schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf. Im selben Moment, wurde ihr auch schon ihr neuer Umhang über die Theke gereicht.

„Probieren Sie, ob er auch wirklich passt" Gesagt – getan. Hermine zog ihn an und er passte perfekt. „Wow danke sehr!" Sie lächelte zurück, doch dann sah sie Dracos komischen Blick. „Was?" fragte sie nur leicht verärgert und zog den Umhang wieder aus. „Nichts… es ist nur… der Umhang steht dir einfach…" stammelte Draco und drehte sich zur Tür. „Man sieht sich Granger" sagte er dann noch und verließ den Laden wieder. _Was sollte das denn jetzt? _Hermine schüttelte erneut leicht den Kopf, bezahlte ihren Umhang und verließ kurz darauf ebenfalls den Laden, um sich auf den Weg in die Drei Besen zu machen.

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!Würd mich über ein Kommentar freuen, egal ob esnegativ oder positiv ist ;)  
Sollte ich weiterschreiben? 


	4. Das Geschenk

**Vielen herzlichen Dank alle die mir ein Feedback hinterlassen haben!  
Es freut mich das einige doch die Story lesen und dafür möchte ich mich bedanken!  
Entschuldigen möchte ich mich jedoch auch gleich! Da ich so lange nichts von mir hören ließ!  
Tut mir echt leid! Ich hoffe ihr genießt die Story dennoch... Viel Spaß!

* * *

****:Kapitel 4:**  
_Das Geschenk_

In den Drei Besen war wie üblich Hochbetrieb angesagt. Es war jedes Mal das gleiche, man bekam fast keinen Platz mehr und musste für ein Butterbier geschlagene 15 Minuten warten, doch das nahm jeder einzelne Hogwarts Schüler gerne in Kauf, um wenigsten einen Stressfreien Tag zu erleben. So auch Harry und Ron, die schon seit einer guten Stunde in einer Ecke saßen und sich wild über eine neue Quiddichmanschaft unterhielten. „Und eines sag ich dir Harry, dieser Sucher ist nicht halb so gut wie du, und der spielt in einer echten Quiddichmanschaft, also kannst du mir nicht erklären, dass sie dich nicht nehmen würden. Also wirklich…" Ron schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Schon gut Ron, wenn du das meinst. Aber trotzdem werde ich kein offizieller Sucher! In Hogwarts – okay, aber nicht außerhalb!" Ron wusste, dass dieses Thema damit abgehackt war, und dass er nun keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, Harry umzustimmen, also nickte er nur geschlagener weise. „Da seit ihr ja!" Hermine tauchte plötzlich aus der Menge heraus auf und lächelte Harry und Ron an. „Hab euch in diesem Wirr Warr schon gesucht" Sie nahm neben Ron platz und suchte gleich nach ihren Schokofröschen. „Schon gut Hermine, hier hast du sie!" sagte er grinsend und reichte ihr eine kleine Papiertüte. „Oh danke" Hermine nahm die Tüte entgegen. „Darf ich dir auch was bringen?" fragte plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme. „Gerne ein…" Doch Harry unterbrach Hermine sofort. „Drei Butterbier noch, danke! Ich lad euch ein" „Danke" „Schon gut. Also Hermine hast du einen Umhang gefunden?" Hermine nickte und packte diesen auch zugleich aus. „Na wie findet ihr ihn?" Harry und Ron musterten kurz den Umhang, sahen sich dann gegenseitig an und riefen aus einem Munde. „Wahnsinn!" Hermine grinste stolz und verstaute ihren Umhang wieder in der Verpackung. „Aber ihr glaubt nicht, wen ich im Laden getroffen hab… Malfoy!" Die beiden anderen am Tisch bekamen sofort große Augen. „Was?" „Jaja, ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Malfoy!" Harry schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben.

„Aber er war doch gar nicht eingetragen…sein Name wurde doch gar nicht vorgelesen, als wir in der Großen Halle gewartet haben… egal, was wollte er dort?" Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich… er kam rein und hat natürlich wieder eine seiner blöden Bemerkungen abgegeben. Doch bevor er ging sagte er etwas Komisches…" Ron sah sie verdutzt an. „Ja was hat er denn gesagt? Sag schon!" „Nunja, er sagte das mir der Umhang steht…" Harry sah Ron an, worauf dieser plötzlich zu lachen anfing. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Malfoy und Kompliment. Das ist wie Hagrid und Ballett!" Nun mussten Harry und Hermine ebenfalls lachen. Hagrid und Ballett, dieser Gedanke war ja auch zu albern. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…" meinte Harry plötzlich und nickte in eine Richtung, aus der gerade Draco auf ihren Tisch zukam. „Na sieh einer an… die 3er Bande…" Draco hatte sein übliches grinsen natürlich wieder aufgesetzt. „Was willst du Malfoy?" zischte Ron. „Schon gut Wiesel, beruhig dich ich will rein gar nichts von dir. Du kannst die Krümel unterm Tisch ruhig weiter suchen!" Draco warf ihm einen hochnäsigen Blick zu, doch dann wendete er sich an Hermine. „Ich wollt eigentlich zu dir." Hermine schaute überrascht. „So und wieso?" „Ganz einfach. Ich hab dieses blöde Buch geschenkt bekommen, war der 100.000te Kunde oder so ähnlich – wie auch immer. Ich brauch es nicht, und da hab ich dich hier gesehen und dachte, bevor ich es wegwerfe, kannst du es haben. Damit du noch schlauer und gebildete wirst!" Den letzten Satz sagte er in einem äußerst sarkastischen Tonfall. Doch auch so klang das Ganze was Draco soeben gesagt hatte, merkwürdig. Alle drei warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sagte Hermine. „Äh… wenn das so ist, danke!" Draco reichte ihr das Buch, und sie nahm es entgegen. „Jaja schon gut, ich weiß ohnehin nichts damit anzufangen…" Daraufhin drehte Draco den Drein den Rücken zu und verließ die Drei Besen wieder. „Was in Gottes Namen sollte das denn nun?" fragte Ron und wusste nicht recht, ob er das soeben geträumt hatte oder ob das wirklich passiert war.

„Woher soll ich das wissen…" entgegnete Harry und sah Hermine an. „Schau mich nicht so an, ich weiß es auch nicht. Hat Malfoy mir soeben ein Buch geschenkt?" Hermine war von den Socken. Malfoy? Ihr ein Buch schenken? „Scheint fast so…" meinte Ron und trank das restliche Butterbier in einem Zug aus, um den Schock zu lindern. Harry und Hermine taten es ihm gleich. _Was ist heute bloß los? Steht er unter einem Zauber oder wieso ist er auf einmal so verdammt „nett" zu mir? _„Ich glaub das einfach nicht…" sagte Ron schon zum hundertsten Mal, als sie die Treppen hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. „Malfoy schenkt dir ein Buch! Ein BUCH!" sagte er und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Ron jetzt reiß dich zusammen, ich versteh es doch auch nicht aber mach nicht so einen Wind darum" Hermine überdrehte die Augen und murmelte gereizt das Passwort, worauf das Gemälde zur Seite klappte und den Gang freilegte der in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors führte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Malfoy steht auf dich…" sagte Harry grinsend und ließ sich in einen der großen roten Sessel am Kamin fallen.

„Was? Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!" schrie Hermine und warf ihm einen der Polster um die Ohren. „Harry hat aber Recht" sagte Ron und grinste, worauf er ebenfalls einen Polster kassierte. „Haltet doch beide den Mund" Hermine warf sich nun ebenfalls in einen der Sessel. „Malfoy und auf mich stehen….wer's glaubt" Doch was Hermine nicht sagte war, dass sie es insgeheim sogar hoffte, dass Harry und Ron damit recht hatten. Es war eine schöne und angenehme Vorstellung, dass Malfoy sich für sie interessieren könnte… für sie – Hermine Granger! „Na gut lassen wir das Thema, Ron hast du die Zaubertränke Aufgabe schon gemacht?" Ron sah seinen besten Freund an und dieser Blick sagte alles. „Oh nein, du hast sie wieder nicht gemacht!" sagte Hermine fast beleidigt, blickte ihren Freund aber bemitleidenswert an. „Jetzt hört auf, ich werde sie heute noch machen – versprochen!" Harry warf Hermine einen viel sagenden Blick zu, worauf Hermine schmunzelte und nickte. „Was?" fragte Ron leicht wütend und stand auf. „Ich geh sie auch gleich machen!" meinte er aufgebracht und war dann auch schon im Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden.

„Das er sich immer so leicht ärgern lässt" Harry nickte und musste grinsen. „Hermine?" „Ja?" Sie sah Harry fragend an, und sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er nun etwas Ernstes sagen würde. „Bitte pass auf. Ich trau Malfoy nicht und es sieht fast so aus, als ob er etwas vorhätte. Okay?" Machte sich Harry etwa Sorgen um Hermine? Es sah fast so aus und es gefiel Hermine. Sie lächelte leicht und stand auf. „Aber klar Harry, du kennst mich und du weißt wie ich zu Malfoy stehen! Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. So ich geh jetzt mal schlafen, bin total geschlaucht. Schlaf gut Harry" Sie lächelte ihn noch Einmal freundlich an, worauf er zustimmend nickte und ebenfalls aufstand. „Gute Nacht Hermine" Als Hermine sich ins Bett fielen ließ, fühlte sie sich plötzlich ziemlich schlecht. Denn gerade hatte sie ihren Besten Freund sozusagen angelogen, denn sie selbst wusste nicht mehr wie sie zu Malfoy stand… also hatte sie ihn in gewisser Weiße belogen – und das machte ihr zu schaffen…

* * *

So das war des 4. Kapitel! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ;)  
Freu mich natürlich wieder über Feedbacks!


End file.
